The predominant method of fire fighting/extinguishing is the use of water sprayed onto the fire. Water is typically delivered to the location of the fire through the use of trucks, pumps and hoses. Hoses typically consist of a flexible material with a circular cross-section when pressurized with water and flattens when unpressurized. When the use of the hoses to apply water to the fire is complete, the hoses must be returned to their storage compartments on the fire truck. In order to do this the hoses must first be drained of all the residual water contained within the unpressurized hose so the hose will lay completely flat and compressed so the hose fits back into the designated storage space. The ability to store the hose in a compact efficient way is imperative for next use. The response time of the fire fighters and overall efficiency is directly affected by the ability to eliminate all the water from hoses.
The typical method of draining the hoses requires multiple fire fighters. One or more people secure the end(s) of the hose, and two or more people raise the hose using either a bar or roller lifted to waist height and walking the length of the hose maintaining that height. Alternatively a single person can lift the hose over the shoulder or head and walk the length of the hose using their hands to walk down the hose.
These methods typically require multiple personnel, which may or may not be immediately available depending on the size of the fire department, and risk of injury due to the strain under the weight of the hose filled with water and the requirement of having to walk up to 100 feet under that strain.